Anime Elementary
by Tsubasa1Hiroge
Summary: An elementary school for the animes


Tsubasa productions presents: Anime 1st grade! Animes included/mentioned in this chapter: Durarara and Inuyasha Rated E for evryone. Help/Guide: _Italics means that it was written down. _' Things with quote marks around them are thoughts. ' THINGS THAT ARE CAPITALIZED ARE EITHER THERE FOR EMPHASIS OR YELLING. In this chapter, the fourth wall is broken. _The fourth wall* _is the border between fiction and the real world, and is usually broken for comedy efforts. An anime that breaks this often, is bobobo bo bobobo, by mentioning the name of the show, talking to you the viewer, naming the creator, and other stupid things, like my favorite when the screen slits and half and two different people are represented on one side, and they both fight over the bigger half! (I talk to much sometimes).

**Hour one: Arts and Crafts.**

The arts and crafts teacher Ms. Shimamoto walked around the room to make sure everything was going smoothly.

Little Kagome sat down in her usual group next to her friends -Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha- and began to work with the things provided.

"Heh, Arts and crafts is for sissies." Inuyasha said with crossed arms.

"Nuh-uh, arts and crafts is fun!" Shippo said.

"Shippo, you're boy and you're drawing pictures of rainbows."

"So, whaddya mean by that?"

"Nuttin'." There silence in the room for bit, then the teacher Ms. Shimamoto left to go to the teacher's lounge, and the class erupted with noise. Kikyo got up from her chair and walked over to Kagome.

"Whatcha making? It looks ugly." Kikyo said to Kagome.

"Nuh-uh, it's awesome." Kagome held up her fingerpainted picture of a house with a smiling orange sun.

"Yeah, well, um my house painting is WAY more awesome-er." Kikyo countered.

"Well, mine is awesome-er-er-est!" Kagome said with a final 'hmph'.

"Well it's not anymore." Kikyo dipped her hand in green finger paint and smeared her hand ALLL over Kagome's paper."

"You-you big MEANIE!" Kagome stood up out of her chair, walked over to Kikyo's table and poured blue paint all over Kikyo's picture. Kikyo balled her fist up and began scream the children version of "bad words" at Kagome. Just then, the teacher Ms. Shimamoto walked in.

"Drama..." Sango said.

"Why what has happened here?" Ms. Shimamoto said as she went to go seperate the two girls.

"Kikyo started it!" Kagome shouted to protect herself.

"Nuh-UH! Kagome did!" Kikyo yelled back. Both of the girls started pointing fingers like mad women, when the teacher had had enough.

"Okay, both of you go to The Corner of Shame."

Dun Dun Dunnnn! Both Kagome and Kikyo were dumbstruck.

"Bu... Bu.." The muttered in unison.

"Ah, ah. No buts. The Corner. Now." With their heads hung low, the girls walked silently to The Corner Of Shame.

**5 minutes later.**

Kagome began working on a new project, making a necklace. She was using special beads she had recieved from her next door neighbor, Kaede.

"There, all done!" Kagome held up her masterpeice to look it over. "Now, who should I give it to,,,?" Kagome looked around to see which poor sap- err uh person would recieve the necklace.

finally, her eyes stopped on Inuyasha.

"Hmm..." Kagome got up and began to dramatically tip-toed behind Inuyasha's chair. Cue pink panther theme: Da-dun... da-dun... da-dun da-dun da-dun da-dun da-dunnn... dun.

"BOO!" Kagome yelled as she slipped the necklace/rosary around Inuyasha's neck.

"What the... WHAT IS THIS?" Inuyasha tried desperately to pull the necklace/rosary from over his head, but no luck. "Get. This. Thing. Off. OF. ME."

"Aw, why? It suits you." Kagome said, with a hint of devilish in her voice. Inuyasha sprung up from his seat to meet Kagome's face.

"Now look here missy.."

"Calm down and just Sit-" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha came face-to-floor, with the floor.

"What is this witch necklace."

"I didn't know it could do that... COOL! Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy." Before to long, there was a dent in the floor and everyone was gathered 'round. Even was having a good laugh.

**Hour one: End.**

**Hour two: Math class with Durarara!**

It was a couple of minutes before 1st grade math teacher came in. Celty was happily chatting (aka, texting) to her fellow classmates.

"Are you SURE you'll be able to use your phone in class?" Shinra asked Celty.

"_Of course, I'm sure she'll understand if I just tell her." _Celty typed into her cellphone.

"All, right, if you say so."

"_So, anyways, I was-" _Neither Celty nor Shinra noticed when the teacher walked up behind them. reached from behind Celty and grabbed her cellphone.

"No cellphones. I don't even know WHY you'd have a cellphone in the first grade anyways." As the teacher was walking away, Celty hurried and scribbled down on a piece of paper :

"_NOOO! MY PRECIOUS!" _

"Told ya so." Shinra said as he walked over to his seat.

A couple of minutes later.

Some idiot screwed up and decided to put Shizuo and Izaya in the same class. Let's just say things won't be pretty. It wasn't until a couple of minutes into class Shizuo noticed Izaya.

"Oh, god." He muttered under his breath. Izaya looked in the direction of Shizuo, smirked and looked away.

' That bastard... ' Shizuo was tempted to get up, pick up a desk, and hurl it in his direction. But, he had begun taking anger management classes, so he began to count to ten in his head.

' 1... 2... 3... 10. There, all better. ' He sat back in his chair and attempted to go to sleep. By the time he was lost in sleep (with the little bubble come from his nose and everything, like featured in some animes) came over to pop his bubble.

"No sleeping in my class." Ms. Takanawa instucted Shizuo to stand up for falling asleep in her class.

' I'm not going kill her, I'm no going to kill her, I'm not going to kill her.' Shizuo told himself. A couple of snickers went around the classroom, but stopped the second he looked their way.

**Lunch**

"All we eat, all day, every day, is Russian sushi. Yeah, Simon's all right but I'd like something fattening every once in a while!" Masaomi blabbed on to Mikado, who was barely listening. While Masaomi suddenly shifted the conversation to houses, Mikado grabbed out of the way just in time for a lunchtable to nearly hit the two of them.

"IZAYA, YOU BASTARD." It doesn't take a genius to know who's saying this.

"There's gonna be a fight, come on!" Masaomi grabbed Mikado by the collar, but they stopped out of fear by the deafening silence.

"Is there fighting in my school?" The Assistant principal, Mr. Onigumo (just in case you don't know, I'm using this for Naraku), broke the silence with. Even Shizuo didn't dare say a word. "If you don't mind, Heiwajima, I like my tables on the ground." Shizuo slowly put down the table he was ready to throw. "... and you call this elementary school." Mr. Onigumo muttered under his breath.

"Drama..." Sango said, out of nowhere.

**Recess**

Fortunatley, recess didn't have as much "Drama" as the last three sections of the day.

But trust, me. I have the spice.

**BORDERS!**

If you are unfamiliar with the game "Borders" It is a game where there's a line and the opposing team can't cross it, but they usually do and there is alot of sabotaging, a treason in this game, but it is very fun. The object of the game is to get to the other teams base within their border, without getting tackled. I played it alot with my friends, it's fun XP.

Let the games begin!

Kagome assumed a leader-like posistion and began to pace back in forth, like a commander in charge.

"Since I'm the greatest-est, I get to be this side's border's leader. Any questions?" Kagome asked. a couple of people raised their hands. "No questions? Good."

Sesshomaru, one of the few who raised his hand, got p-ed off and stood up. "You saw my hand, I have a question, uglyface."

"I'm sorry, I prefer the Kagome-sama over uglyface, stupidhead."

"I'm not calling you -sama."

"Then you are herby shunned. Everyone, shun Sesshomaru."

"Like anyone would shun me-"

"SHUN!" Everyone who was on Kagome's side said.

"What the-"

"SHUN!"

"I-"

"SHUN"

"Allright, I give."

"Mm'k. Ask your question."

"I don't think you should be leader." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms in finality.

"Sorry, Kagome. I like you and all but I can't help but agree." Sango said, a few others agreeing.

"I should be the leader, since the show was named after ME.*" Inuyasha broke in(fourth wall see top for reference).

"Fine, get up here!" Kagome traded places with Inuyasha, and the real fun began.

"This is my plan..."

**On the Durarara side...**

"Who should be the leader?" shinra asked in general.

"_It should be me." _Celty wrote down on a piece of paper.

"No one wants to read everytime you have something to 'say'. It should obviously be ME" Izaya.

"As if!" Shizuo said.

"Everyone knows the main character should be the leader." Erika yelled from the back. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Mikado.

"Why is everyone looking at me, I'm no leader!"

"Aw, don't be shy, everyone knows the main character's always the leader." Masaomi said.

"Yeah that's true, but-" MAsaomi cut him off.

"Then it's settled, the games can officially begin."

"Hey, you can't just cut me of-"

**In the beginning... **

Inuyasha and Mikado walked up to eachother and shook hands in an official manner. When Inuyasha turned around though, Mkado wiped his hands on his pants.

_**To be continued...**_

About the story:

Originally I was thinking about only having Inuyasha in this fanfic, but then I thought "Oh, what the hay, let them have cake." so I put in Durarara. I open to suggestions, as long as I know the anime well (like FMA, Kekkaishi, Karin, Zatch Bell, etc.). i read mor manga than I watch anime, I'll tell it to ya straight.

Character placements: for people who's parents weren't at least mentioned (or remebered), and I decided to make them young, they go under the care of sweet ol' Kaede. Or, Midoriko. but, even if their 'rents are 6 feet under, I still will have them in (ie: Edwards mother is long gone, but I'll still have her in the story). So... ya.


End file.
